Memories From The Past
by cutie-pie16
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Now, Sanzo's dead, and Goku (as usual) is soooo sad. But, hey, someone stole his body! Sanzo/Goku pairing. pls r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hope u like this story! Please review after reading! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters or Gensomaden Saiyuki *sob*, these all belongs to Kazuya Minekura sensei.  
  
This story is about...  
Normally, it's Sanzo's who's missing, and Goku's worried to death...but, this time, it's different...to all of you who likes a Sanzo/Goku pairing...this is the best place that you came...^___^  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What 'bout another game of cards?" Gojyo suggested after losing to Hakkai.  
  
Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo are playing a game of poker in their tent, and of course the two of them lost to Hakkai.   
  
"Sure, what 'bout you, Sanzo?" Hakkai agreed and turned to Sanzo.  
  
"Whatever," was the cool reply.  
  
Thus, they started a wholenew game again.  
  
"Ne, ano baka saru was dokp?" Gojyo said, noticing that Goku's loud, voice isn't present inside the tent.  
  
"I heard that he's outside there doing something," Hakkai replied. sanzo made no effort to answer, but deep down inside, he was dead curious about that "pet" of his.  
  
"What's he doing out there?" Gojyo asked again.  
  
"No idea," Hakkai said.  
  
"Chi," Sanzo said. Right after he said that, they heard a scream from outside. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo ran straight away to the direction of the scream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanzo's POV  
That voice sounds ultimately familiar to me...hope not....just hope not.....please...don't let it be...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they reached there, they saw an unconscious body laying on the ground.  
  
"Masaka..." Hakkai said.  
  
"Could it be..." Gojyo exclaimed.  
  
"Hakkai, quick, go check who's body it is, laying there!" Sanzo said.  
  
"H-Hai," Hakkai said and ran to the body and turned it over. To his surprise, it was a pale Goku laying there with his eyes closed, like a lifeless body.  
  
"Masaka!" Gojyo said.  
  
"Goku!!!!!!" Sanzo shouted, and ran over the Goku's lifeless body. "Quick, Hakkai! Check for any wounds and heal it straight away!" Sanzo ordered.  
  
"Hai!" Hakkai answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanzo and Gojyo waited impatiently for Hakkai to heal Goku's body.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo...gomen nasai..." Hakkai stammered.  
  
"Nani? Doshite???" Sanzo said.  
  
"I can't find any wounds on his body, but......"  
  
"But what?!" Sanzo said, clutching on Hakkai's collar.  
  
"But there are some cuts on his body, but a purplish-black coloured blood-like liquid flowing out from the cuts," Hakkai informed.  
  
"Nani??? Doko?" Sanzo said.  
  
"It's around his ribs," Hakkai said.  
  
"Try to close it then!"  
  
"Can't. Seems like some sort of poison to me," Hakkai said.  
  
"What?!"   
  
Gojyo was deep in thought and said, "Ne, Sanzo is so curious 'bout this saru over here," he said teasingly.  
  
"Baka! Stop teasing and be serious about this!" Sanzo snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay, who will be so mean to do that to the saru?" Gojyo said, seriously.  
  
"No idea," Hakkai said.  
  
"..."Sanzo was deep in thoughts.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Sanzo?" Hakkai said.  
  
"I think.....that someone's behind these things," Sanzo said.  
  
"Who could that be?" Gojyo said.  
  
"The Scorpion Queen," Sanzo said, coldly. (P.S. I made up the Scorpion Queen! ^_^)  
  
"She has fingers a poisonous as a scorpion's sting," Sanzo said.  
  
"And, why does she wanna do it to Goku, of all people?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"She sure has a reason....but, what?" Hakkai said, thinking hard, still holding Goku in his arms. "Hey, what's this thing?" he said, fishing out a piece of paper inside Goku's shirt, and passed it to Sanzo.  
  
"Nani?" Sanzo said, and read the piece of paper.  
  
It was a piece of paper folded into half and Sanzo was stunned the moment he read the paper. After looking at Sanzo's stunned face, Hakkai and Gojyo decided to read the paper too. It read:  
  
Sanzo...mo mikka wa anata no tanjyobi desu (it'll be your birthday in another three more days)  
Dakara (So), I decided to make you this card, and some nikumans...look down!  
  
(Below, Goku drew hundreds of nikumans just for Sanzo.)  
  
And,........................  
  
The card was ended like that, Goku was stopped somehow by making this card, perhaps he was interrupted.......  
  
After reading this card, Sanzo ran straight away to his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with that corrupted monk?" Gojyo said to Hakkai.  
  
"Just don't bother and leave him alone," Hakkai said.  
  
"As usual. But, what do we do with this saru?" Goyjo said.  
  
"I'll bring him into the room and let him rest.  
~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
Sanzo's POV  
Why? Why did the saru do that? He shouldn't have been doing that damn card. If he didn't, he wouldn't be wounded as bad as this! Why did I let him do that? He just SHOULDN'T! That baka saru! What if...what if...he dies? No, the saru wouldn't die so easily, or will he? *tears rolling down his cheeks*  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day...  
"Sanzo! Open the door!" Gojyo pounded on the door.  
  
"Sanzo! Are you okay?" Hakkai said.  
  
Soon, came out a blonde wearing a black turtleneck with a pair of matching arm-warmers, with red eyes opening the door.  
  
"S-Sanzo, are you okay?" Gojyo exclaimed after looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Just lacking some sleep," Sanzo said. Both Gojyo and Hakkai were sensing that somehting was different since he didn't open the door last night, and, most surprisingly, Sanzo didn't snap or said anything bad to his question.  
  
"How's Goku?" Sanzo asked instead.  
  
"Well...he's...he's..." Hakkai stammered.  
  
"Say it out!" Sanzo urged, turning back to his fiery temper.  
  
"Oh, yeah? You wanna know his condition. Well, yesterday, me and Hakkai were trying to cure him, but-" Gojyo said, angrily, but was stopped by Hakkai.  
  
"Gojyo, never mind. Sanzo'sjust in a bad mood......" Hakkai said.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Does that mean he can just shout at us anytime he wants?"  
  
"Well, he's just worried about Goku, that's all."  
  
"Cut the crap! But, what?" Sanzo said, irritated.  
  
"Well, he seems to be incurable," Gojyo said.  
  
"NANI???!!! Isn't there an antidote???" Sanzo said, realizing that he's not the cool Sanzo anymore.  
  
"Sorry, no," Hakkai said.  
  
"What?" Sanzo exclaimed.  
  
"Unless..." Hakkai voiced out.  
  
"Unless what?" Gojyo said, curious.  
  
"Unless, the person or whoever that hurt Goku gives us the antidote," Hakkai said.  
  
Right after Hakkai said that, a black figure appeared.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Hey, people, say, what do you guys think of it? Please review! Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. Her Past

Disclaimer : read chapter 1.  
  
Note: Hmph....finished this just in time.....well...next chapter...hope you guys like it :D  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The Threat  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dare?" Gojyo said, to the black shadows.  
  
"Remember me?" the shadow hissed.  
  
"You're the Scorpion Queen, right?" an icy, cold voice said from behind.  
  
"Sou dana.....what good memory you ahave, Genjo Sanzo," the voice said, threateningly.  
  
"Hey, what do you want?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Well...if you want to cure your cute little companion of yours..." she started, holding a bottle of purplish colored liquid. "Then, come see me in the Lost Forest at 5.00 sharp, same day, next week," she said, and with a flick of her fingers, she disappeared.  
  
"The Lost Forest?" Hakkai said.  
  
"The forest is rumoured to be haunted by some sort of spirits or something...the spirit somehow eats anyone who trespasses the forest," Sanzo explained.  
  
"So, no one dares to go into the forest," Hakkai continued.  
  
"And she expects US to go into *that* place to see her???" Gojyo exclaimed.  
  
"Well...for Goku's sake...yes," Hakkai answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This forest sure is creepy..." Gojyo said, looking around suspiciously.  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are inside the forest as said by the Scorpion Queen, to get the antidote for Goku. Hakkai is holding the limp Goku in his arms.   
  
"Sanzo...Sanzo..." Goku's faint voice said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't go...let's go back....it's dangerous..." Goku pleaded.  
  
~Flashback~  
After the "Queen" left, they settled Goku on the bed, and Sanzo was always at the side of Goku's bed. Goku became weaker and weaker day by day. The usual genki Goku is now gone and being replaced by a lifeless "corpse", laying in bed everyday. He no longer whines about being hungry nor shout for food or anything like the usual Goku. The Goku now is just a pale looking living corpse. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are dead worried about this. Even Gojyo feels weird of not bickering with Goku everyday, and not getting his food stolen from Goku. Eveyone missed Goku...the once genki Goku running around. Goku noticed that the elders were acting differently and seemed a bit worried, so, one day, he decided to ask, "Ne, Sanzo," he said, putting on a forced smile, trying to look genki.  
  
"Nani?" Sanzo said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Didn't notice that you woke up."  
  
"Is there....something...that you...guys are...worried..about?" Goku managed to say.  
  
"Iie. Sore jya nai yo. (No, that's not it.) We're just worried about you, that's all," Sanzo said.  
  
"No. I know you guys are keeping a secret from me! *cough cough* " Goku said.  
  
"Goku...I knew that we couldn't keep the secret from you any longer," Sanzo sighed and explained everything to Goku. Goku just nodded his head and smiled once in a while noting that he understands.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Urusai! Get some rest and stop talking!" Sanzo said.  
  
"San....zo..." Goku said, and with one last effort, closed his eyes.  
  
"Hehehe...at last you're here, Genjo Sanzo," a voice said.  
  
"Hey, what do you want? And make it quick! We don't have the whole day, you know? Kuso baba!" Sanzo remarked.  
  
"Cool down...cool down.....don't be so heated up! It's cause you wrinkles..." the Queen chuckled.  
  
"Damn you!" Gojyo said.  
  
"You too, you red-headed taboo child!" she retorted.  
  
"Thanks for your compliment. Well, you're not much different, huh?" Gojyo said, smirking.   
  
The Scorpion Queen is also a taboo child. She wasn't such an evil woman after all......she had a tragic childhood. Her real name was Yuri. She was borned in between a youkai and a human, too, like Gojyo. Obviously, she had crimson hair and eyes. Her mother was a youkai and her father was a human. She and her parents lived happily in a peaceful town where the villagers knew nothing about any taboo or youkais. So, they lived there without any problems or conflicts. One day, a monk, who was a Sanzo, came visiting to their town. Everyone worshipped him, including her family, and went to listen to his talks. One day, he noticed her crimson hair, and knew straight away about her. As a highly-ranked priest, he had to demolish any youkai, because they believe that all youkais brings no benefit to the earth, and lived to create havoc (of course, our Sanzo here, doesn't take that seriously! ^_^). So ,one day, the priest brougth his men along and barged into their house in order to kill her and her mother. "Youkais doesn't have the rights to live in this world!" he said, and used his sword to slay them. Her father died that day, because he was protecting them from the cut of the powerful sword. She and her mother was banned from entering the gates of the town then. Her mother was so sad because of the death of her husband, and was sick, a few months after that, her mum passed away. But before her mum died, her mum told her,"Yuri-chan..."  
  
"Hai, nani?" Yuri said, sobbing.  
  
"Remember, once I die, you MUST seek revenge for your father and me...remember..."   
  
"Hai, hai."she sobbed.  
  
And with that, her mother died.  
  
"Okaasan! (Mum!) Me wo ageteyo (Open your eyes)! I promise! I promise I'll surely seek revenge from that Sanzo!" she shouted.  
  
Then, she went roaming around the place, until one day she met a man named Nii Jen Yii, he said that he could help her seek revenge. He told her to go into the the Lost Forest and look for the Scorpion King. Soon, she became the third adopted daughter of the Scorpion King. There, she was taught to be evil. The people there brainwashed her and taught her black magic and gave her the "Poisonous Claws" of a Scorpion, soon, she became extremely evil. 20 years later, the Scorpion King passed away, and she inherited his throne.  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*  
She ignored Gojyo's words and said, "So...about our deal..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Pls review! Hope I'll get to get the next chapter published today too! Hehe! PLEASE review....reviews make me happy..and when I'm happy, I'll write. It doesn't matter if you wanna criticise, it's okay. Thank you! 


	3. A Great Sacrifice

Kazuya Minekura sensei: I own Gensomaden Saiyuki and all the other characters..muahahahahaha...well...except the Scorpion person....._  
  
Note: Thanks, peeps, for the reviews! And, now, I'll continue my story!  
  
Kawaii-Kirei: Hehe...it's a good thing you're practising Jap here, you'll learn more (you know why? coz I learn Jap!) Well, thanks for your review! Ganbatte kudasai (You can do it!) ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
"So...about our deal..." she said.  
  
"Was there a deal?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Do you want this antidote?" she retorted, waving the antidote in the air.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Quick! Get on with your talking and stop bickering and showing the antidote into the air, kuso baba (damn hag)!" Sanzo said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well...there USED to be *two* choices...but, now..I guess you are left with the one and only choice," the "Queen" said, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"May I ask, what were the two choices?" Hakkai said, with a smile, as always.  
  
"It's..." the queen started to say.  
  
"Better say it quick of the bullet's gonna go through your brains!" Sanzo said, angrily, and aimed his gun for her head.  
  
"Ooh...I'm so scared. Well, if you kill me, you'll NEVER get your antidote for that poor little pet of yours!" she said, teasingly.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Goku's POV  
Sanzo shouldn't have done that...he just SHOULDN'T!   
  
~Flashback~  
"Sanzo...Sanzo..." Goku said, trembling in his bed.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
"Can....can you hug me?"  
  
Sanzo was a litle shocked for a split-second, but, with hesitating, moved forward to give Goku a big, bear hug, holding him tightly in his embrace. Goku was too shock for words and hugged Sanzo back. Soon, he fell asleep and was too tired. Even though he was asleep, he could hear Sanzo say, "Goku, get well soon, please....we're all worried about you."   
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Okay, the choices are...one, you have to sacrifice of one their lives," the queen said, pointing to Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
"What?!" Gojyo excliamed so loudly, that his voice echoed through the whole forest.  
  
"Maa...maa..." Hakkai said, still with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Hakkai! How can you still smile when our lives are in danger?!" Gojyo said.  
  
Sanzo just kept quiet.  
  
"Well, there's another choice...but, I guess you'd rather choose the first one..." she said, chuckling.  
  
"What is it?" Gojyo said.  
  
"Ah.....the optional one is...that the saru will have to fight me, and either one of us dies," she said, with a grin on her face.  
  
"What? You expect that saru to fight you now, in this condition???" Gojyo said, pointing to the limp Goku in Hakkai's hands.  
  
"Then, as I said, you are left with just ONE choice."  
  
"Fine, then, I'll -" Sanzo was interrupted by a sound of metal dropping to the ground, and looked back.  
  
"No way you're killing any of them!" they heard Goku say weakly.  
  
"Goku!" Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai said in disbelief. Goku had taken off his golden band and is changing back to his own form, the youkai form, and charged towards the queen. The queen looked calm, and held her hands up, and chanted something in her mouth. Suddenly...  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" the Saiten Teiten (Goku's youkai form) winced in pain ,holding his head.  
  
"W-What did you do to him?" Gojyo said.  
  
"Nothing. Just making the poison in his body spread and "attack" his whole body," she said, calmly.  
  
"But..but he's not Goku anymore," Hakkai said.  
  
"Well, they still share the same body, right?" she snickered.  
  
"Still...." Hakkai mumbled.  
  
"Hoi, better stop your chanting now!" Sanzo said.  
  
"Nah, I'm not stupid. If I stop the chating, then he'll attack, and I'll die, hehe."  
  
"Better stop it," Sanzo bribed. *takes out his gun*  
  
"Ooh...if you kill me, then I'll kill him," she said, with an evil smile.  
  
"Fine! What do you want?" Sanzo said, lowering his gun.  
  
"Well......simple. Die!" she answered.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo looked up in surprise when they were halfway fastening the band back on Goku's head.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gojyo and Hakkai said together.  
  
"Nani?" Goku said weakly, still wincing in pain.  
  
"The queen wants Sanzo to die in order to save your life! Baka saru!" Gojyo said to Goku.  
  
"What?! No! Sanzo! Don't do it!" Goku shouted feebly.  
  
"Goku..." Sanzo whispered, silently.  
  
"So...what's your final decision?" the queen urged.  
  
"Fine!" Sanzo said, and drops his gun.  
  
"Hehehehe! Mum! At last! At last I get to help you seek revenge for our family!" she shouted to the sky.  
  
"Don't shout to Heaven, she won't hear you," Sanzo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Coz she's in Hell!" Sanzo snapped.  
  
"How dare you!" she said, and slapped Sanzo in the face.  
  
"Ch~"  
  
"Now, for the 'ceremony'...." she hissed.  
  
"NO!" Hakkai said. "Take MY life instead!"  
  
"Uh-uh...*his* life is better....I prefer his..." she said, looking at Sanzo.  
  
"Ugh..kuso baba!" Sanzo managed to say.  
  
"Shut your mouth!"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Die, then!" she said, and picked up Sanzo's gun.  
  
"Stop!" Goku said.  
  
"As you wish..but not this time..I'm enjoying this moment..." she licked her lips, and aimed directly at Sanzo's chest, and shot.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said, crying.   
  
"Hehe, now's he's dead, and no one can stop me..." she said, and vanished into thin air.  
  
"Sanzooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted to the forest, ignoring the pain.  
  
"Goku, here, drink this," Hakkai said, giving the antidote to Goku.  
  
"No, I won't!" Goku said.  
  
"Please, make Sanzo's death worth it....he died because of you, he died because he cares for you. So, drink it," Hakkai pleaded.  
  
Gojyo picked up Sanzo's body and brought it back to their camp.  
  
"Kuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said, and with that, he fainted.  
  
The next day...  
They continued their journey without Sanzo. Gojyo, being understanding, sat on Sanzo's place, with was the front seat, and left Goku alone with Sanzo's body. Goku insisted on not burying Sanzo's body yet until they find a perfect place. Even though he said so, Gojyo and Hakkai understood that he didn't want to bury the body. That day, the environment was different. Goku had recovered completely, but no longer said a single word, or eaten anything, or even bicker with Gojyo as he usually did. During the evening, they reached a town, and decided to stay at an inn. At first, the inn-keeper doesn't want to let Sanzo's body in, but after some icy-cold glare from Goku, he finally gave in. They asked for two rooms, Hakkai and Gojyo, and Goku alone with Sanzo's body.  
  
In the room...(Goku's POV)  
As I looked at his face, he seemed to turn pale. I really missed his beautiful violet eyes. Now, I really wished that he could just open his eyes and whack me with his harisen, and call me "baka saru". How I wish. *tears falling on Sanzo's cheeks*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Then, he layed Sanzo's body on the bed, and he slept on the floor with a pillow. He was crying the whole night and at last, fell aslepp with a wet pillow.  
  
The next morning...  
"Gojyo! Hakkai!" Goku shouted, pounding on the door of Hakkai and Gojyo's room.  
  
"Nani?" said a sleepy Gojyo, with messy hair.  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku said, with tears in his golden eyes.  
  
"What happened this time?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"His body...his body...is MISSING!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"NANI?!?!" both Hakkai and Gojyo said in disbelief.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
So..what do you guys think of it? Again, reviews please!!! Thank you! Don't worry, I'll continue the next chapter hopefully by tomorrow. (latest the day after tomorrow) Hehe...thank you! 


	4. Sanzo? Alive?

Disclaimer: read previous chapters.  
  
Note: Thank you soooooo much for all your reviews. Hehe. ^__^  
  
Chapter Summary: Last chapter, Sanzo died (sorry all Sanzo fans! Hey, even I am a number 1 Sanzo fan too!), and his body went missing after one night....  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NANI?!?!" both Gojyo and Hakkai said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. L...Last night....the body was..s-still on the b-b-bed...but...but..." Goku couldn't finish his sentence and broke out crying.  
  
"Maa...maa...let's try finding for it or do something instead," Hakkai assured.  
  
"I don't know....I already looked everywhere. The room, the toilet...but, he's D-D-DEAD! How can he move???" Goku said, still crying.  
  
"Then, I guess we have no choice but to continue our journey without him..." Gojyo muttered.  
  
"How can we? His body is missing!" Goku said, angrily.  
  
"But can we help it? No, right?" Gojyo answered back.  
  
"Well......" Goku said, and looked down.  
  
"So, why don't we just continue our journey instead??? As long as he stays in our memory, that's it! No one can steal him away from our memory, kono baka saru!" Gojyo scolded.  
  
"Then...let me get his harisen and gun...just for *memories*," Goku said.  
  
After Goku left...  
  
"Ne, Gojyo, you shouldn't be so hard on that boy," Hakkai said to Gojyo.  
  
"Ch~." was the reply.  
  
They decided to go to the city to get some food for their journey. When they were walking, Goku bumped into a person...  
  
"Hoi! Do you use your pair of eyes when you're walking?!" the person said, irritated.  
  
"Sorry..."Goku muttered, looking down to the ground. 'The voice!' he thought, and looked.  
To his surprise, he saw a blonde guy at his early twenties, with violet eyes, a voice exactly like Sanzo's, wearing a crimson blouse with a matching 'overcoat', looking down at Goku's eyes.  
  
"S-S-Sanzo!" Goku said. "How come?" he said, and wrapped his arms against Sanzo's wrist.   
  
Instead of following Goku, "Sanzo" sweeped Goku's hands off his wrist and said, "Are you insane? I don't even know you! And, who the heck is the Sanzo guy? I'm Himura Rui. Now, get out of my way!" and took out his gun to threaten them.  
  
All Gojyo and Hakkai could do was look with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Rui-*sensei* (sensei can also be used as Mr.)," Goku said, with regret.  
  
"Rui!" a lady's voice called out of no where. It was none other than the Scorpion Queen, of course. When she saw them, she plunged one of her arms onto Sanzo's shoulder and said, "Oh, it's you guys. Hehe." and said to Sanzo, "What took you so long? You said that you came out for a pack of ciggaretes, am I right?" and gave Sanzo a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's YOU! What did you do to Sanzo?" Goku said, tears welling his eyes.  
  
"Nothing much, actually. I just *took* his body, and revived him, that's all," she said casually.  
  
"Not that simple, I suppose," Hakkai voiced out.  
  
"Smart. And, I gave him some potion that will erase off ALL his memories of being a damn Sanzo after he's revived," she said, with a grin on her face.  
  
"Kuso!" Gojyo said.  
  
"What did you do with his weapons?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Obviously, I took them along, can't you see?" she answered, motioning for the gun.  
  
"Let's go," she said to Sanzo, and they turned to move.  
  
"Not so fast," they heard Goku said, and his hands moved to where his gold band is.  
  
Hakkai, realizing what will happen next, ran to Goku and stopped him. "No, Goku. You can't do it. This wouldn't help."  
  
"But, how can I let this happen? Now, Sanzo is with our enemy fighting against us. Hakkai, please...please stop me somehow, later," Goku said, and took the band off. Now, even Hakkai backed off a few inches.  
  
Then, once again, Goku evolved into Seiten Taisen. The Scorpion Queen kept on dodging his attacks. Meanwhile...  
  
"Rui's" (Sanzo's) POV  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~  
This looks familiar. I've seen it somewhere. Somewhere. But, where? And who's that Sanzo that they're talking about. Ever since I woke up, I felt that something was missing in my mind. Yuri (the Scorpion Queen) said that she had rescued me from a forest and I was unconscious for a few days. But....something seems damn familiar! Damn it! Why can't a remember a single thing??? That youkai, hey, what's a youkai? How did I know that word? That...that "thing" is soo familiar yet untamed. There's someway you can tame it...someway...  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~  
  
"Shinu (Die!)!!!!!!!" the Seiten Taisen said and attacked the queen. Of course, the queen was no match for the youkai. So, she was scratched and scratched by the youkai.   
  
"Goku. Enough," Hakkai said.  
  
The youkai looked back.  
  
"Enough means enough. She deadly hurt now. Stop now," Hakkai said slowly, knowing that his advice wouldn't be heard by the youkai's ears.  
  
Instead, the Seiten Taisen dashed towards Hakkai and aimed for his chest. When he was a few inches to Hakkai's chest, his fist was blocked by a staff.  
  
Standing there, blocking him, was a red-head named Gojyo, with his chained staff.  
  
"Arigato (Thank you)," Hakkai said.  
  
"Anytime!" Gojyo said with a wink and said, "Kono baka saru!!!" and fought with Goku.  
  
Goku's movement was quick, and in seconds Gojyo was defeted by Goku. Goku puched Gojyo in the ribs and broke 2 of Gojyo's ribs.  
  
"Kuso!!!" Gojyo shouted, and fell to the floor.  
  
Now, Hakkai was left. Seiten Taisen started moving towards the queen, but something attacked him.   
  
Hakkai.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seiten Taisen shouted, and barged towards Hakkai. But, Hakkai was too fast, then, Hakkai got hold of Goku's head and (since Gojyo was the nearest to the band, and he was quite far away), said, "Gojyo! Quick! Pass Goku's headband! Quick!"   
  
"Ah....ah..." Gojyo tried to reach for the band, but was too weak.  
  
Without noticing, Goku punched Hakkai in his stomach and sent him flying to the wall.  
  
While "watching" the incident, a lot of things flashed through Sanzo's mind. He remembered the time when he freed Goku from the rock prison, the time when they met Hakkai and Gojyo, then their journey, Goku turning into Seiten Taisen, how Goku got poisoned, how he was killed, then, until now.   
  
"Goku," he said suddenly.  
  
The youkai supposingly hearing his name, turned to look and charged towards Sanzo. Instead Sanzo dropped his gun, and waited for Goku to kill him. But, when Goku's fist *almost* touched Sanzo's pale cheeks, his hand was numb and somehow couldn't move. Then, the pale violet eyes faded and turned into the long, lost deep violet eyes. It was like time was frozen when the bright golden eyes met the deep violet eyes. Minutes later, a glow of shining golden light appeared swallowing both Sanzo and Goku inside. Inside the glow of light, without realizing what he's doing, Sanzo reached for Goku's head and automatically chanted something. Soon, another golden band appeared from Sanzo's hands onto Goku's head.   
  
The Seiten Taisen soon changed back into Son Goku and and he fell down limply (asleep) on Sanzo's lap.  
  
"Huh? What did I do?" Sanzo said.  
  
"You...you......come here...you're mine!" the queen said, struggling to get up.  
  
Without hesitating, Sanzo picked up his gun and shot it at the queen. In a split-second, she was demolished into ashes.  
  
"Sanzo! You're back!" Hakkai said happily.  
  
"Now, let's go back to the inn and get a doctor for Gojyo, and you carry Goku back, ne?"  
  
"Why must I carry this saru here?" Sanzo moaned under his breath.  
  
"Nani?" Hakkai said, turning back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
In the room.....  
  
"Ne, Sanzo," Goku said. (Sanzo and Goku shared a room, Hakkai and Gojyo shares another room)  
  
"Nani?" Sanzo said looking up from his newpapers, with his reading glasses (so cute!).  
  
"You look so cute in this," Goku said,pointing to the clothes that Sanzo's wearing. (note: this type of cute isn't the love type of cute..it's the normal type of cute...don't get me mistaken...)  
  
"NANI?!" Sanzo thought he heard wrongly.  
  
"Kawaii na!" Goku repeated, pointing to Sanzo's clothes again.  
  
Sanzo walked to the bed, took out his harisen, and whacked Goku on the head and said, "KONO BAKA SARU!!!"  
  
"Itai yo! Why did you do that???" Goku said.  
  
"Don't you EVER say *that* word in front of Gojyo and Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted.  
  
"Nani?" Hakkai came in, trying hard to not laugh.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Gojyo said, coming. "Didn't know that Sanzo is 'kawaii'!" he said, laughing.  
  
BANG! Sanzo shot towards the ceiling. "Dont. You. EVER. Dare. To say. That in front of me! Or else, this bullet's gonna go through your stupid pea-brain!" he threatened.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo. What's a pea-brain?" Goku asked with his all-so-innocent golden eyes.  
  
"It means some that has brains like both of you!" Sanzo said, annoyed.  
  
"Both of you? You mean Hakkai and Gojyo?"  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!" Sanzo said, and went out of the room, with his clothes. Obviously, he went to change.  
  
"See! You cockroach-head ero kappa! You made Sanzo go out of this room!" Goku said to Gojyo.  
  
"Look who's talking! Kono baka saru!" Gojyo retorted.  
  
"Maa...maa..." Hakkai said.  
  
"Who cares 'bout that damn corrupted monk?!"   
  
"He has a name! It's Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!"  
  
"Well....it isn't if you say so."  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!"  
  
A few rooms ahead, a blonde whose name was Sanzo was sneezing non-stop. Then, he decided to do it. His gun. BANG!  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo! San -" Goku stopped at the sound of a gun firing just a few rooms ahead.  
  
"Maa...maa...let's just stop this," Hakkai said, with a smile.  
  
"Urusai, Hakkai!" Gojyo said, and turned back to Goku.  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that to Hakkai! Ero kappa!" Goku said. Well, it just goes on and on and on...  
  
~End~  
  
How was it? Nice? Not nice? Hope you liked it! Anyway, please review. After this, I'm starting on another fic titled "Strands of Blonde", obviously, it's a fic on Sanzo and Goku again...not actually....it's about Konzen and Goku, decided to do something on Saiyuki Gaiden. Please review bout this story and maybe "Strands of Blonde" too!  
  
Oh, yeah, do you guys want a pic on Sanzo on his "Kawaii" outfit? Just leave your e-mail when you're reviewing, or you can also e-mail me at cherry_luv4eva@hotmail.com. Don't worry, I check my mail every day, waiting for your reviews!  
  
Sanzo: I'm NOT kawaii!!!!!!  
  
cutie-pie: Sorry! Sorry!!!  
  
P.S. One question, should I continue writing another story or should I just stop here??? Please gimme comments! Arigatou! 


End file.
